Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to sharing locally generated data among organizations in other locations and more particularly to more efficiently distribute data collected/generated for one location with other locations that may otherwise be unaware of, but that may have a need or use for, the data.
Background Description
A typical broad geographic area may cover many smaller locations, each managed and serviced by local authorities, e.g., organizations, government departments, and individuals. Local authorities are setting up operation centers, such as the IBM Intelligent Operations Center, to efficiently monitor and manage services for the location, e.g., police, fire departments, traffic management and weather. See, e.g., www-01.ibm.com/software/industry/intelligent-oper-center/.
A state of the art operation center includes an emergency capability that facilitates proactively addressing local emergencies. In particular, the operation center emergency capability facilitates departments in generating, collecting, and processing voluminous information about the local environment from a wide range of location services and simulation engines. Sources of this information include, for example, police departments, fire departments, traffic management systems, weather forecasts, and flooding simulation. The usefulness of much of this data produced, processed and collected by one entity may overlap with, be common with, and frequently is relevant to, not only other local organizations, but also to organizations in one or more of the other (e.g., surrounding) localities.
A typical operation center normally simulates and models local conditions and extreme weather conditions, e.g., traffic, weather and flooding in metropolitan areas. By combining local sensor data with the simulation results the operation center can identify possible infrastructure disruptions. After using the simulation results to identify potential disruptions, the operation center can identify similar conditions as they arise, and trigger appropriate local responses, e.g., initiate processes to circumvent and/or minimize effects of the disruptions. Thus, the simulation and model results have made an operation center an important tool in minimizing the impact of flooding and, moreover, for flood prevention planning in highly populated areas. Similarly, a typical operation center uses simulation and model data to facilitate situational planning for dry regions, e.g., to mitigate bush fire damage to crops.
A complete data picture is important to analyzing and predicting the potential impact of extreme or hazardous conditions for a specific locale. While, a typical simulation may focus on a small, limited area, the results generally depend on data from a more widespread region and surroundings. Simulating extreme weather conditions, for example, a hurricane impacting on a city, requires data from surrounding areas, and even distant locations. Locating and identifying all relevant data that may be available, has not been a simple task.
Thus, there is a need for discovering available geographically specific data and in particular for facilitating allowing owners of geographically specific data to share costs, and optimize producing and using geographically specific data.